1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic module device. The invention also relates to an assembly of photovoltaic modules.
2. Related Art
A known technique is to implement photovoltaic modules by electrically connecting together several photovoltaic cells. The modules are connected together in series or in parallel by means of cables equipped with standard connectors. Numerous types of standard connectors exist. The connection by cable allows an electrical connection to be established between the modules and, by virtue of its flexibility, allows a good compensation for the defects in alignment and for potential differential expansion phenomena which may be observed in particular on roofing frameworks.
A photovoltaic module device 50 known from the prior art is described hereinafter with reference to FIG. 1. The photovoltaic module device comprises the photovoltaic module 51 itself, a connection housing 52 from which connection cables 53 and 55 come out and at the ends of which connectors 54 and 56 are located.
With such module devices, it is possible to form an assembly 60 shown in FIG. 2 and in which module devices 50 are connected in series in two loops 62 and 61. The module devices are connected together via the connection cables 53 and 55 and via the connectors 54 and 56.
In addition to the cost aspects and difficulty in implementation, the cables represent a significant risk of failure. Indeed, cables are by their nature fragile and it is common to see damaged cables on construction sites. Moreover, the passage of the cables often requires a particular infrastructure of the cable tray type.